Power Rangers: The secret of the cursed mask
by Tiger2014
Summary: Instead of Michiru or Kaname, it's Orion and his friends that are brought to the Feudal Era. Two months after their battle with the Armada, the rangers are living in peace. But then, something brings them to the land of demons. Joining new friends, they set out a new adventure to find their way back home.
1. Chapter 1

On a bus in the city of Harwood Country, six kids are sitting down on chairs. They're enjoying today's summer. It's the Megaforce Power Rangers. Troy is sitting with Emma as he looks outside. Emma looks at him.

Emma: Troy, you okay?

Troy: Hmm? (Looks at her) Yeah. I'm fine.

Emma: You sure?

Troy: Yeah. I just have a lot of things in my mind.

Orion sleeps on his chair as he dreams. He has a strange dream. He dreams he's in some kind of battle with someone he doesn't know. He and his friends fight the man with other people. The man laughs evilly as he sends some kind of attack at them. They all yell in pain as they all fall down on the ground. Orion then wakes up from his sleep.

Orion: (Gasps)

His friends hear him and look at him. He looks around and sees them.

Gia: Orion, are you all right?

Orion: Yeah. Huh. That was a strange dream.

Noah: What did you dream about, Orion?

Orion: Don't know. Can't remember much. But what I do remember that in the dream, we were fighting this strange looking man with other people. He blasted at us and we all fell down. That's all. I woke up after that.

Jake: Were we in our ranger forms?

Orion: Yeah, we were. For some reasons.

Gia: I'm sure it's probably nothing. Just another wild dream of our old adventures as rangers.

Orion: So, where are we going again?

Emma: To a festival of Japanese stuff. I heard it's gonna be great. We should be there right now.

The bus stops. Everyone then gets off the bus and they walk to a festival. They all look around.

Noah: There are so many people here.

Gia: That's why they never had a chance to see what Japan like festivals so much.

Troy: Yeah. Look around. They seem to be enjoying it.

Emma takes out her camera and takes pictures of everything around. As she does, she sees people laughing and enjoying the time. Orion looks around. This reminds him so much of his home planet. He smiles sadly as he walks around. Just then, he senses something. He looks to his left and notices something behind some trees. He walks towards them. His friends see him and they follow after him. He pushes the branches aside and looks around. It's a clearing. He walks in the middle of the clearing. His friends join him as they walk to him.

Troy: Orion, what is it, buddy?

Orion: I don't know. I thought I saw something. It's almost like something is calling me.

Gia: What do you mean?

Orion: Like I said, I don't know. It's probably nothing.

Noah: Don't worry, man.

Jake: Yeah. Come on, let's get back to the festival.

Orion nods. But before he could move, his foot gets caught on something. He looks down and sees his foot is in a small hole.

Orion: Guys, I'm stuck.

Everyone looks and tries to help him. But as they help him, the ground begins to shake. Everyone tries to hold on, but the ground starts to open up too. They all look down and their eyes widen. Then, they all fall down through the fissure. They scream as they fall. All around them are stars and all black. They continue falling and they all lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

All Orion could see is all black around. Then, he begins to wake up.

Orion: Where are we?

Orion opens his eyes and sits up. He looks around and he sees he's still in a forest area. He sees his friends and they too are beginning to wake up. They all groan and look around. They all stand up.

Emma: We're still in the forest. But how? We all fell in a hole.

Jake: I guess we can say we were lucky.

Noah: But wait, I don't know this area.

Emma: Neither do I. I mean, I've been through the forest a lot and I know my way around. But I don't recognize this area.

Troy: Come on, we'd better look around.

They all run down the path. After running a few miles, they stop to take a breath. They all look around.

Noah: No one's here. How could that be?

Gia: I wish we could do something...Wait! That's right! My cell phone! I'll call my parents with my cell phone!

Everyone looks at Gia as she takes her cell phone out of her pocket. She dials the speed dial and waits for her parents to answer. But then she gets no signal.

Gia: Huh? I can't get through!

She tries again and it does it again.

Gia: That's odd. I can't get through. We're outside, but there's no signal. I wonder why?

Jake: Ok, this is really starting to creep me out.

Orion: Yeah. Something's wrong here. I feel something here.

Troy: Come on, let's go. Let's keep moving.

They all nod and walks down the path again. They walk further ways and pass some hills. They walk pass a river and come to a path surrounded by trees. Just then, they spot three people. Two men and a woman.

Orion: Oh, there's some people there. Maybe if we talk to them, they could tell us where we are...

Jake: Good. Then we can go home.

Emma: Wait. Look what they're wearing.

Noah: Huh? Kimonos? Why are they wearing kimonos?

Troy: They're probably wearing them for the festival.

Just then, one of the men spots them.

Man: There it is!

Orion: What?

The other two people turn around and see them too.

Man 2: There it is!

They all walk towards them. The rangers see the man is carrying a weapon in his hand and they feel uneasy.

Gia: What did you find? Why are you carrying a weapon?

Woman: Careful! It's a pack of demons!

Jake: What? Demons? (Looks around) What demons? What are you talking...

Man: (Points his weapon at them) Demons, where have you taken my daughter?

Troy: What?! We're not demons!

Man: Lies!

Orion: Wait! We just...

Man 2: What are you saying now?

Woman: Alright, let's catch them. Get them!

Man: Catch them and get my daughter back!

Orion: These guys are weird. What's going on?

Man: Don't let them get away. Catch them!

Woman: Yes, don't let them get away!

Emma: Get away! Stop it!

Noah: Troy, we need to run away!

Troy: Right! Let's go then!

They all run backwards and the people chase after them. They continue running from them for five miles. After a while of running, they all stop and rest on a small field of flowers.

Orion: (Breaths heavily) I think they're gone.

Troy: Yeah, I think we lost them.

Noah: But, what's happening? I don't understand what's going on.

Gia: Neither do we.

Jake: Where's our home?

Just then, they all hear bushes rusting nearby. They all look.

Noah: Huh?

Troy: Was that them?

Then, something comes out of the bushes. The rangers' eyes widen as a blue creature comes out. And it has sharp teeth and one eye.

Emma: (Screams) A demon!

Jake: Is this a joke? A demon now?!

Demon: (Chuckles) I thought I smelled something tasty. It's a group of humans! I was just getting hungry. How convenient!

Orion: What?! What are you? Don't come near us!

Demon: Ha ha ha! You think you can all run away from me?

Troy: No. We can do this! You guys ready?!

All: Ready!

They all take out their morphers.

All: Super Mega Mode!

Troy: Super Megaforce Red!

Noah: Super Megaforce Blue!

Gia: Super Megaforce Yellow!

Jake: Super Megaforce Green!

Emma: Super Megaforce Pink!

Orion: Super Megaforce Silver!

All: Earth's defenders never surrender!

They all morph into their ranger forms. The demon is surprised.

Demon: What? Oh, well. No matter. I'm gonna eat you all! Roar! (Laughs)

Orion: We'll see about that!

Orion charges at the demon and the demon charges at him. Orion takes out his spear and prepares to strike the demon with it. The demon chuckles as he prepares to fight Orion. But then, something happens. Under Orion's feet, red aura appears and a star symbol. Everyone looks as the aura spreads all around Orion and the light shines around, blinding everyone in the moment. They hear the demon scream in agony and the rangers all lose consciousness again.


	3. Chapter 3

Orion begins to wake up. He still has his eyes closed as he starts to wake up.

Orion: (Groans) What happened to us? Are we dead?

Just then, a voice speaks to him.

?: Hey, are you awake yet?

Orion: Who's that? (Sighs) We're alive!

Orion opens his eyes. Standing over him is a young man with long white hair, yellow eyes and he's wearing a red kimono. And he has some kind of necklace around his neck. What shocks Orion is that the young man has dog ears on his head.

Orion: What are you? Dog ears? (Gasps)

Orion stands up fast. Just then, everyone else wakes up and they see the young man. They all stand up and back away from him.

?: Hey, wait a minute. What are you scared of? It's not like I'm going to eat you. Don't run away.

Orion: But...you have dog ears and fangs.

Emma: I'm scared! Don't come near us!

Troy: Yeah, if you do, you'll be in for it!

?: Don't you get it? Never mind, you were all great! What kind of techniques were those? You all transformed into these colored warriors, and then you beat that demon by shining that light on him.

Jake: Techniques? Demon?

Orion: Oh, that's right. We were cornered by a demon. We morphed and were about to fight. And then that light...

Gia: That light came from you, Orion. You were the only one who did that.

Noah: Come on, let's demorph.

They all demorph. The young man looks at them.

?: Hey, your clothes are kinda similar to Kagome's clothes. You all came from "The Present," didn't you?

Noah: Do you know where we came from? Please tell us how we can get back.

Orion: Huh, the present?

?: Yeah.

Gia: What do you mean?

?: The present...you know. The present!

Troy: Wait. Please, help us understand.

?: What hassles! Come on, follow me. If you ask Kagome, she can probably explain things.

Noah: Who's Kagome?

?: Kaede Village is just ahead. Come on now.

Emma: (Whispers to everyone) Guys, I'm a little scared. But I guess we should go. There might be someone that knows us there.

Troy: Yeah. Ok, let's go with him.

They all follow the young man. After walking a mile, they all stop as the young man sniffs.

?: Hey, wait! There's a strange smell. I think that demon's buddies are around.

Jake: What?

?: (Points at something) The smell of demons is coming from that purple light.

Jake: What should we do?

?: What are you talking about? Let's go after 'em! It should be easy if you use the techniques and that red light again. Hey, here they come!

Everyone looks and sees a few demons coming at them. Troy looks at his friends and they all nod. They take out their morphers.

All: Super Mega Mode!

Troy: Super Megaforce Red!

Noah: Super Megaforce Blue!

Jake: Super Megaforce Green!

Gia: Super Megaforce Yellow!

Emma: Super Megaforce Pink!

Orion: Super Megaforce Silver!

All: Earth's defenders never surrender!

They all morph again. The young man looks at them and is surprised at this. Then he looks back at the demons. He pulls out his sword, which grows big. He charges at the demons and fights them. The rangers join him too. They pull out their blasters and blast at them. Orion takes out his spear and hits them with it. After fighting for a moment, the rangers decided to end the fight. They take out their keys and insert them into their blasters.

All: Super Mega Final Strike! Charge!

They all aim at the demons. The young man sees this and moves out of the way.

All: Super Mega Blast!

They all fire and their blasts hit the demons hard. They all explode. Two demons are still alive. Orion then changes his spear into a blaster.

Orion: Super Spear Blaster!

He fires at them. They both take major hits. Orion smirks at this.

Orion: Now to finish you both off. (Takes out his key) Super Mega Final Strike! Charge!

He inserts it in his spear blaster. He twists it up and aims.

Orion: Super Spear Blaster!

He fires it and his blast hit them both hard in their chests. They both roar in pain and fall down and explode. The rangers all cheer.

Troy: Super Mega Rangers, that's a Super Mega win!

They all demorph and look at the young man, who looks at them.

Young man: That was really good. What are you guys anyway?

Noah: We're the Power Rangers.

Young man: Power Rangers?

Jake: Yeah. You never heard of us?

Young man: No. Anyway, those small demons are no match. (Looks at Orion) Hey, why didn't you use that last move again?

Gia: You mean the red light? Orion, why didn't you use it?

Orion: I didn't know how to.

Young man: (Smirks) You're lame.

Emma: Hey, don't call him that.

Orion: But I don't know what to do. I never even knew I could do it.

?: I see. That move came from his subconscious. He must have been so afraid to die, he did it unconsciously.

Troy: Who is that?

Young man: It's just Myoga.

Everyone looks at the young man's left shoulder and see a small person. He's the size of a flea.

Noah: What a small person. Is he a demon too?

Myoga: Yes. I am Inuyasha's personal bodyguard. My name is Myoga.

Inuyasha: How can you say you're my bodyguard, when you run away at the tiniest sign of danger?

Myoga: Never mind that. I can still sense demons around us. This boy's power has not yet been awakened with his other powers. We have to be careful.

Inuyasha: You're right. I can still smell the demons too.

Orion: What should we do?

Myoga: You all have to fight hard and make sure you don't slow Inuyasha down. We're getting close to Kaede's village. Well, Inuyasha, I'm going ahead. Be careful. (Hops off and leaves)

Inuyasha: Hey, Myoga! Wait! Dang, he's run off again. The demons around here are pathetic. Let's get going.

Noah: Ok.

They all go forward. On the way, they fight more demons while making their way to the village. Can the Rangers find their way back home?


	4. Chapter 4

After fighting demons on the path to the village, they make it to the village. The rangers look at the village and they're shocked to see how the village is. Nothing but wooden stores, farm fields, wooden homes. People are still wearing kimonos and they see a horse walking by.

Inuyasha: Finally, we've arrived. This is Kaede's village.

Noah: It can't be...a horse?

Inuyasha: (Turns to look at him) You can't be scared of a horse.

Noah: But...Weird hairstyles, kimonos and horses. Wait. What country are we in? Are we in America?

Inuyasha: America? What are you talking about? If you don't hurry, I'll leave you all behind.

Gia: Jeez, rude a lot?

They all follow him. But then, someone calls out to him.

?: Inuyasha!

Everyone stops and turns around. A young woman runs to them. Noah looks at her in awe. She's the most beautiful girl he's seen. She stops in front of them and looks at Inuyasha.

Girl: Hey, Inuyasha! Where have you been? There was a demon outside of the village and we needed your help to defeat it. You're never there when we need you.

Inuyasha: If you're talking about those little demons, I already took care of them.

Girl: Oh, really? (Notices the rangers) Hey, who are you?

Inuyasha: Oh yeah, these kids were being chased by one of the smalls demons, so I stepped in.

Noah: Oh, great! Where are we? This is America, right?

Jake: Yeah! There's horses, and weird hairstyles and even demons!

Gia: My cell phone doesn't work. There's no police station, no cars, no convenient stores. Not even a supermarket.

Girl: Nuh huh.

Inuyasha: I don't know why, but you all were sure excited.

Noah: I'm sorry. We were so happy because we thought we had found a normal person.

Girl: That's understandable. But please calm down. I am Kagome Higurashi. I'm in 9th grade. And this is Inuyasha. I think you've all come from the present.

Emma: Yes. We fell through a hole in the woods and all of a sudden we were a different part of the woods.

Kagome: I see. Ok, I need you all to listen to me carefully. This isn't the present or America.

Troy: Not the present or America? Then where are we?

Kagome: This is Japan, in the Feudal Era.

Noah: Japan and the Feudal era?! The time of Nobunaga Oda and when guns first came to Japan?

Kagome: Yes. I'm sure it's surprising. But it's true.

Jake: It can't be.

Kagome: I couldn't believe it at first either.

Noah: But, we've only read about the Feudal Era in our textbooks. This is absurd!

Kagome: Yes, that's right.

Orion: We were even attacked by demons.

Kagome: I see...Are you all hurt?

Noah: No, we're fine. Inuyasha here saved us and guided us here.

Kagome: This village is safe. You can all stay here for a while.

Noah: Thank you. We're really glad you're here.

Inuyasha: I don't get it. Just a minute ago you were bawling, and now you've gone all sweet on us.

Kagome: Don't be rude. You'd be bawling too, if you had to go through all of that.

Inuyasha: Eh...Reminds me of someone else that cries all the time.

Kagome: What do you mean by that? You're the one that's always mad.

Inuyasha: (Angrily) Me? Always mad? Yeah, right.

Kagome: See, you're mad right now! You are so short tempered.

Inuyasha: You're the one that's so touchy. You're always losing your temper.

As they talk, the rangers look at them. They can tell that these two get along by fighting. They all laugh.

Noah: You guys really get along, huh?

Kagome: What?

Inuyasha: Hey what are you saying? Who does he think he is.

Kagome: Oh, stop it.

Noah: Don't be shy.

Inuyasha: Never mind, don't you all need to go back to the well?

Troy: (Looks at him) Well? Why?

Inuyasha: Don't you wanna go back?

Gia: Well, yeah. But how's a well going to help us?

Kagome: That's right.

Orion: What do you mean?

Kagome: Behind this village there's a well called Bone-Eater's Well. The well connects our time to Feudal Japan. That's how I got here.

Emma: You mean...

Kagome: You all may be able to go back if you pass through there.

Jake: Wow! Really?! Please, take us there!

Kagome: Okay. It's on the eastern outskirts of this village.

Kagome: Oh, wait. I didn't get your names.

Noah: Oh, yeah. I'm Noah. These are my friends, Troy, Jake, Gia, Emma and Orion.

Kagome: (Smiles) Nice to meet you all. Well, follow me.

They all follow Kagome as she leads them. As they walk, the villagers all look at the rangers and give them looks, like they think they're demons or they think they're with Kagome. They follow her to a big tree. And by the tree is a wooden well on the ground. They all look at it.

Kagome: This is the Bone Eater's Well.

Orion: Whoa. It looks really old. Almost like demons could come out of it.

Kagome: Yeah, it does.

Inuyasha: (Crosses his arms) Well, they used to toss the dead demons into it.

Emma: Dead demons...?

Kagome: (To Inuyasha) Hey, don't say that. You're going to scare them.

Inuyasha: Whatever. The demons were dead anyway.

Kagome: (Frowns) You know what I mean, Inuyasha. You're so insensitive. (To the rangers) Sorry, everyone.

Noah: That's okay. So, do we go in from here?

Kagome: Yeah. If you jump in, it should take you right back to the present.

Troy: (Raises his eyebrow) Jump?

Orion and Noah walk up to the well and they both look down into it. They see it's really dark down below. They can't see anything.

Noah: I'm scared, but we really want to get back home.

Inuyasha: What are you scared of?

Noah: I've got to get up the courage. Troy, me and Orion will go first, just be sure.

Troy: Ok.

Gia: Guys, be careful.

Orion: We will. Here we go. One, two...

Noah: Th-th...

Inuyasha: (Walks up to them) Three, right?

Both: Huh?

Inuyasha pushes them and they both fall down the well. They both scream as they fall. Everyone panics and runs to the well. They all look down. Then, they hear loud crashing.

Emma: Noah! Orion!

Jake: Guys?! You both all right?!

Kagome: Inuyasha, what did you do that for?! Are you both okay?!

Noah from below: Ouch! I don't think so.

Orion from below: Nothing's broken, but we're hurting though.

Gia: (Sighs in relief) Well, at least you're both still alive.

Kagome: Whew! I think they're all right. (Glares at Inuyasha) What did you do that for, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: I couldn't help it.

Kagome: What if they got hurt?!

Inuyasha: Shut up! I was just helping out.

Jake: Dude, how's pushing them into the well helping out?

Gia: Yeah! You can't just push people around.

Kagome: Yeah! How is that?

Noah from below: Excuse us?

Kagome: What?

Orion from below: Can you stop fighting and help us please?

Inuyasha then jumps down to help them. But then, he vanishes as a strange light shines all around the well.

Noah: Huh?! Where did he go?

Kagome: He's gone to the present. See, that's what I thought what would happen if you both jumped in.

Orion: Oh...

Then, Inuyasha comes back. He helps them both out of the well. Everyone looks at them.

Troy: Are you both okay?

Noah: Yeah, we're fine.

Kagome: I don't know why, but you can't seem to get through.

Orion: It seems that way.

Jake: Great. What are we gonna do now?

Kagome: Don't worry. I'm sure there is another way.

Emma: Okay. But what do we do now?

Kagome: Well, Kaede helped me out when it was my turn.

Noah: Who's Kaede?

Kagome: She is the wisest person in this village. She's a priestess, and she knows a lot.

Inuyasha: But she's always nagging me.

Kagome: Only because you're always getting into trouble.

Orion: Well, we don't really understand, but she doesn't sound like a bad person. We'd like to meet her.

Kagome: Okay, let's go. She lives on the west side of the village square.

They all follow Kagome again as she leads them to where Kaede lives. Can the Rangers find a way back home?


End file.
